Inhuman
by Bowdown
Summary: The Death Dealer, Selene makes an astonishing discovery upon one of her missions, when the kill is stolen right in front of her by a white haired man named Dante. It becomes quickly apparent that Dante is not human, or vampire. It would seem that he is much more than anything in her understand. So Selene begins her journey to understand this man and what he is. (Underworld X DMC)
1. Bloodbath at the Bar

_Inhuman is a crossover story for the Underworld series and the Devil May Cry series. Originally I planned to change Dante from a half demon to a powerful vampire, but I decided to keep it the same and simply leave his backstory a mystery for the other characters. However there will elements from the DMC games later on, but for now it's Dante in the Underworld universe. I'm actually surprised this hasn't been done yet, that's crazy. _

**Chapter 1**

**Bloodbath at the Bar**

A thunderous rain poured down on the city in the moon lit night. No mortal man could see anything above the street lights. The heavy rain and bright lights made it nearly impossible for the people on the streets to spot the dark leather clad people above them. The man and the woman were perfectly cloaked by the light and rain, which was kind of ironic for people of their kind, to be hidden in the light.

The woman, Selene looked down on the immense population below them, all of them going about their days in the rain. However, it was no human that she was after. Selene was after something more. The stuff of legends.

She was searching for the mortal enemy of her race, the werewolf. It was never easy to spot a werewolf hidden among the humans in their human form. The search itself had already taken hours for her to specifically spot a werewolf from the crowd, but finally her male partner looked to her and nodded. Selene looked up, her pitch black hair bouncing as she nodded back. Suddenly both Selene and her male counterpart slipped foward, over the edge of the skyscraper, falling quickly toward the wet concrete below.

The landing did no damage and felt like virtually nothing to her. Selene took a step upon landing and she and her partner started into the crowd toward the group of five people whom they had found. A group of scruffy looking men in large coats, who seemed to have their sights set on the side of the road, and more specifically the bar with illuminated lights.

The five men entered the bar, followed closely by Selene and her partner. The leather clad vampires didn't seem to bring much attention to themselves as they entered and walked to a far table in the back, waiting patiently for the confirmation of their prey. She looked to her partner and nodded, causing him to press a finger to his lips for them both to keep quiet.

Selene's deep black eyes focused heavily on the group of men and eventually fell on the eyes of the man who was facing her at the poker table. He peered at her suspiciously, and she did the same back. Her hand reached to the cold steel on her hip, waiting for the man to make a move so that she could too. The man sucked in a deep breath, sniffing the aroma in the place and Selene was ready to draw, but suddenly the bell rang once again and a lonely man walked in.

He did not fit any description that Selene had heard of. Though he too was clad in leather; a red leather trench coat with black pants that faded to red at the bottom. The sleeves of his coat were rolled up to the elbows revealing his forearms and black shooting gloves on his hands. However, the most eye catching feature about him was his shoulder length white hair with his bangs brushed over the right side of his face.

As the man passed by the potential lycans, the one who was eyeing down Selene peered up at him before returning to the poker game with the others. Selene glanced over to her partner who merely shrugged and ducked his head down. Selene did the same, but kept her eyes on the man who sat at the bar quietly.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked while cleaning a glass.

"Strawberry sundae." The man replied in a cool, smooth voice.

The bartender stopped wiping down the glass and looked directly at him after that. His eyebrow raised and a humerus grin spread across his face. He laughed with his chest heaving in and out with him laughing. "Hahaha. This is a bar, it's not a place for brats to come."

The stranger didn't react after that and kept still. "Oh? The smell of blood is more cloying than alcohol though." The bartender didn't respond after that for a few moment. "Forget it. That reminds me, I heard a weird rumor. It seems there's a violent bar around here that doesn't get a lot of customers lately. Apparently it takes lives instead of money. It's a scary story."

Selene raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to look to her partner. Instead she leaned forward with curiosity drawn to the stranger. It seemed that the Lycans were curious about him as well, but not in a friendly way.

The same Lycan who had been eyeing Selene sat up straight in his chair and gave a slight chuckle. "Haha. Sorry about that."

The white haired man looked over his shoulder now, glancing briefly at Selene who ducked her head down slightly once he did. Then his eyes fell on the back of the Lycan. "Royal straight flush, eh? Playing a hand like that could shorten your life."

Selene looked to her partner, who nodded and they both moved their coats out of the way and removed the safety from their pistols. The Lycan then laid down his hand which was the exact hand that the white haired man said it was. "Guys." He stood up from his chair with the other Lycans looking up at him. "Let me treat you all." Suddenly he turned around to attack the white haired man with a knife. "To dinner!"

However, as soon as he took a single step he found the barrel of a silver pistol staring back at him. Before he could react or get out of the way, the man fired directly through the Lycan's head, launching him backward. Selene and her partner immediately stood up from their seats and drew their pistols, ready to fight, but it became quickly apparent that the white haired man had the situation under control himself.

Before the Lycan could hit the ground his skin tore from its place on his body. His bones grew and morphed into a larger wolf like form and the new giant wolf immediately caught its footing and lunged toward the white haired man, but only hit the bar with its snout as the white haired man jumped up from his stool and flipped backwards over the wolf. By then the other Lycans had already turned and snarled at the white haired man who caught his pistol and fired multiple shots into the heads of the first two Lycans. Another Lycan raised his claw behind him causing Selene to raise her pistol, but he had already pulled out a second pistol and folded it across his body, firing multiple rounds behind him.

After several shots into the Lycans' bodies and heads the first two fell and left only one which lunged forward and bit the man's entire forearm, putting a shaking pressure on it. The white haired man dropped the pistol that was in his other hand and before Selene could fire at the Lycan, he raised his hand to the ceiling.

"Not bad, mister royal straight flush." He said as he flicked his wrist.

The Lycan grabbed onto his free hand and squeezed it with immense strength, but as soon as he did the ceiling window crashed open as a gleaming silver sword fell into the room, landing perfectly in his hand. Without even breaking his hand free the white haired man managed to swing the huge skeletal sword against the Lycan's brute strength and cut his head clean off with one swing.

The final Lycan fell to the floor in a puddle of blood as their bodies shrunk down to their original human size. Selene didn't lower her weapons after that, instead she and her partner looked to each other. She didn't know what to do with him. He had just killed a Lycan, but she had never seen this man before. Perhaps he was a member of the coven, perhaps from a different area, but as a death dealer she was never given backup. There was no reason she would receive it for an assignment like this anyhow.

As she watched his bite mark stop bleeding she did not notice the sickening or seizure like symptoms that came with such a bite. In fact, the white haired man was just fine and healed rather quickly as she soon saw. In no time at all, there was no more evidence of a wound at all. Her partner noticed it too. There was no knowing what this man was, but it was obvious that he was no Vampire or a human, since humans would have been turned and Vampires would have been killed. So the only thing that could explain it was that the man was already a Lycan.

Selene quickly figured this out and trotted over to the man as he flicked the blood from his massive sword and slung it across his back. With a single click, the vampire pressed her pistol to the man's white hair, causing him to tilt his head and look at her.

"Who are you?" She asked in confusion, since it was obvious that he was not with the Lycans he had just killed. "Are you a rival clan?"

"A rival clan?" The man replied without much reaction to her putting a gun to his head. "Against these fools?" He glanced down at the dead Lycans. "Nah. I don't bow to anyone anyway."

Selene's partner tapped her on the arm, already convinced that this man was no more than a mercenary against his own kind. Nothing special for them to worry about. She glanced at him as he shook his head, but she persisted.

"Where are the others hiding, Lycan?" She tapped her weapon on the side of his head with a harsh, demanding tone.

He merely chuckled at that question. "Heh. I was looking to figure that out, myself. Though maybe, if I get paid to. I'll go visit me a mansion full of vampires and test their metal."

At that remark Selene pulled the trigger and fired a round through the man's head, causing him to drop to the floor. She turned around, her black hair bouncing as she trotted toward her partner.

"One less to worry about." Selene mumbled to him, rather spitefully.

"Indeed." He replied.

As they approached the door, the same voice suddenly filled the room. "What the hell was that for?" Selene gasped and spun around to see the white haired man with a bloody face digging the bulled out of his skull. She could hear the ping as it hit the floor. "Here I am doing one hundred percent of your job." He stepped forward, causing the vampire to raise her pistols. "And you show your appreciation by shooting me?"

Selene fired two more shots at his head, but he didn't even fall that time and merely shook his head, wiping the blood from his face and hair. "What are you?"

"Sorry." He shook his head. "I tend not to talk to women who shoot me in the head." He sidestepped around her, as her pistols followed him. He quickly turned around and approached the door, but before he got there he flicked a small white card over his shoulder which landed between her thumb and her pistol. "If you ever need help again, gimme a call."

Selene watched him carefully and slowly lowered her pistols. She studied the card which had only a phone number on it and a decorative name, Devil May Cry. There was a name beside the card as well, which read Dante. She looked up as the white haired man approached the door. She could only assume that that man was this Dante.

As Dante reached the door he quickly reached for his sword and stuck it clean through, which broke the glass and caused the Bartender's body to lean over it. Dante opened the door and started up the stairs toward the street. "The next time you open up a shop, at least have a strawberry sundae ready." As he reached the top, Selene could see the Bartender's body begin to twitch as his skin tore away into a Lycan form.

Selene and her partner quickly reacted and fired multiple rounds into the Lycan's back, killing it before long. Selene rushed to the door and looked, but Dante was already gone. She turned around as her partner swiped the card away.

"Devil May Cry." He read it aloud. "I wonder who this Dante it."

"I think that was him." She thought aloud.

"We should tell Kraven of this. He would want to know." The man bobbed his head.

Selene shook her head, hating any interaction she had with that insufferable vampire, Kraven. His constant over bearing nature never failed to get to her, but she never quite did anything about it. She found herself thinking of Viktor, and she knew that he would want to know about this Dante, so she swallowed her pride and nodded to her partner.

"Very well." She replied.


	2. Meeting the Devil

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Devil**

Selene entered the front doors of the dark and dead looking mansion rather hurriedly. Selene groaned to herself, wanting the time to slow down before she had to speak with Kraven, but her partner, Nathaniel would have persisted that she go with him either way. She simply couldn't stand that man. He was over bearing and over confident in his abilities, which made him assume he was stronger than Selene. He had this sick fantasy that one day Selene would be his queen, but she would have none of it. As far as she was concerned, Kraven was a poor leader.

As she entered the building the blonde Erika spotted her and gave a bouncy trot by her side. Nathaniel quickly got ahead of them both.

"So." She broke the ice in a more peppy manner than Selene. "You look rather urgent."

"There was an interference." Selene replied, keeping her pitch black eyes forward. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Erika. "Did Kraven send anyone out to help us."

"Not that I know of." She shook her head with her blonde curls bouncing. "No."

Selene bobbed her head and hummed to herself as she kept walking. "That's strange. Then it would seem my assumption was correct. He is a Lycan."

"Who?" Erika replied, stopping the other vampire, but they were already in the nearly empty dining hall. Nathaniel and Kraven watched her, waiting for her to join them. She glanced at the two men then turned. "I'll tell you later." She mumbled, shutting the doors in front of Erika as she took a stride towards the Vampire leader.

Kraven peered at Selene as she joined him and her partner. The shaggy haired vampire already seemed impatient, wondering what he would have to listen to this time. "What is it?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"We were interrupted." Selene explained, hurriedly. "A man intercepted us during our mission and killed all of our targets. We assume his name is Dante." She explained.

Kraven shook his head and turned to Nathaniel with an impatient peer. "Is this true?" He merely nodded at the question. Kraven turned to Selene with another peer. "It was another clan."

Selene shook her head, sure of her theory. "No. Not this one. He was alone and he got bitten." She explained.

Kraven bobbed his head before glaring at her and shouting. "And?!"

"And he survived!" Selene shouted back. "I don't know how, but he did not turn and he did not die, so the man must be a Lycan already."

Kraven paced back and forth weighing his options. Either ally him or kill him. Those were the only options to him. Then Nathaniel handed him the card that was given to them from the white haired man and Kraven studied it. He had never heard of the place or the man before, which only surprised him. Slightly angered him as well.

He looked up at Selene. "He wanted to do business?" He replied with disgust.

"So it would seem." She quickly replied, growing impatient with his angry attitude. "Though he did seem more hostile towards the Lycans than he was toward us."

Kraven looked to Nathaniel who nodded and Kraven nodded back then looked to Selene. "He's a Lycan. Find him and kill him."

"I've tried that before, but..." She stopped herself, unsure of what affect her words would have on the ever skeptical vampire leader. There was no creature, whether human or vampire or Lycan, that could survive a gunshot to the head multiple times. This man did, which was beyond anything she had ever heard of.

"But?!" Kraven shouted impatiently.

Selene shook her head. "Nothing." She took a step back, still lost in her thought. "I'll try to find him."

"No you _will_ find him." Kraven corrected, but Selene had already angrily marched out the door with Erika waiting for her just outside the door.

Selene cocked her head to the blonde as she stormed away from the room. Erika was ever intrigued about Selene's relationship with Kraven, no matter how misplaced it was. "So how'd it go?" She asked with a smile.

"Kraven expects me to go aside from my mission to track down a single Lycan." Selene replied, shaking her head. She normally had no problem and even encouraged killing a Lycan, but she would have much preferred to complete the mission she already had, which was to find the bigger groups and destroy them.

"Just one?" She replied in confusion. "I don't understand."

"He interrupted my mission and killed my targets." She explained, heading into the armory. Erika followed and stopped once Selene began reloading her pistols.

"A traitor Lycan." Erika bobbed her head. "That sounds particularly lovely to me."

"They're all the same, it does not matter to me." She replied, locking in a clip to each of her pistols. She then grabbed several razor disks, placing them into her coat.

"You do take your job seriously. Perhaps you should accept Kraven's proposal." Erika replied with a wide smile. "He is quite attractive after all."

Selene let out a sigh and spun around. "I don't have time for that." She grabbed her pistols off the table and stuffed them into their holsters on her thighs. "Besides. I can hardly stand him."

Erika grinned as the other vampire brushed past her. "You certainly are a mystery, Selene. Good luck."

She opened the door, storming out, impatiently. "I don't need luck."

* * *

><p>The phone rang on Dante's desk, which seemed to echo throughout his entire shop even above his shower. The old thing seemed to only get louder each and every time it rang. Just as he was finishing the shower up he rinsed off all the soap and left the shower with only his pants on. He stepped out of his bathroom, drying his hair rather quickly, before kicking his desk and falling backwards into his chair. He caught the the phone as it flew through the air and held it to his ear.<p>

"Devil May Cry." He said in a gruff, business like voice.

The voice on the other line seemed a familiar british accent voice. It was no doubt that the person was the woman from earlier. "Am I speaking to Dante?"

Dante blew his hair out of his face and shook his head, not getting one bit of the password for business. "Sorry. We're closed." He replied before hanging up and grabbing a slice of pizza. "People never do understand the concept of a password." He sighed to himself with a satisfied grin on his face from the warmth of the food.

He was just about to get up to get dressed completely, but then the phone rang again. He stopped himself from rising and stared at the out dated phone and shook his head.

_'I wonder who that is?' _He thought to himself sarcastically.

He quickly snatched the phone from the receiver and held it up to his ear. "Devil May Cry."

"I know it's you!" The female's voice shouted at him. "I want to do business with you."

Dante hung his head back, rolling his eyes and silently groaning to himself. It was the vampire from the bar, no doubt with some sort of plan for a fight. She wasn't shy from trying to kill him before, and it was a little too drastic of a change for that woman. Dante could easily tell.

"Where?" He spoke into the phone again.

"Come to the bell tower of the old cathedral at ten after midnight. The bells will have already rang since then and it'll-"

Dante cut her off. "I'll be there." Then he hung up and shook his head. "This should be very fun." He nodded to himself, expecting nothing short of another bullet to his head. "She and Lady could get along real well." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly as he said that the front door opened and in walked the exact person he was talking about. Dante propped his feet up on the desk and smirked up at Lady. "Speak of the human."

Lady hiked up Katalina Ann, her rocked launcher and shook her head. "Lazing around as always, Dante?"

"Waiting for my payment as always." He replied, reaching for the music magazine next to his foot.

"Yeah about that." Lady shook her head, still smirking tauntingly at the devil hunter. "Your last assignment brought a lot of property damage, so I'll have to deduct that as always along with your debt."

"Ah come on!" He hung his head back then sat the chair down on all four legs. "It's not like the owner is gonna need that money anyway."

"The city does, no matter what the owner is." Lady replied. "Anyway, I've come with another job."

"Sorry." He replied, folding his arms. "Already got one. Maybe this one won't put me so far into debt."

"What?! Who?" Lady replied surprised.

"Vampire. She's probably gonna try to kill me though." He shook his head, staring up at Lady with a smirk. "You two would get along real well."

"You do have a way with women, don't you Dante?" She laughed.

"Yeah I know. I have a sort of sway with the female gender." He bobbed his head, flipping open his magazine again.

"Tell me how it goes." Lady replied, turning her back to him. "Especially when she defeats you."

"You're living in fantasies, you know that?" He replied laughing as Lady went out through the front door.

* * *

><p>Selene stuck her pistols into her leg holsters, arming up for what was sure to be a long and hard battle. The memory of Dante getting back up from several shots to the head still had her confused. Sure Lycans usually were able to do that, but several head shots normally killed them. However, that was not the case with Dante. Just in case her pistols did not work, she packed a single silver steak along with her. A sure kill for any Lycan was silver.<p>

Selene was ready and she knew it. So she threw on her trenchcoat once more and headed out. As she neared the front door of the mansion she was stopped as Kraven stood in her way.

"You are going?" He peered at her.

Selene bobbed her head, heatedly wishing he would leave. "Yes."

"Make sure he is dead this time." Kraven demanded impatiently. "Do not fail me like you did the last time.

"I don't fail." She shook her head and brushed past Kraven, through the door.

It was a very short walk after that before she reached the cathedral. She climbed to the top of the bell tower, just after it rang and leaned back against the wall, running the man's tactics in her head again. It wasn't much to go by. His pistols seemed to have much more ammunition in them than it looked like and he also had a sword which did no seem so heavy to him.

He had more ammo than her and was potentially faster. She had yet to know anything about him, and yet he seemed so strong without even turning. Selene shook those thoughts out of her head. No matter who it was, she would kill him.

"You seem to be early too." Replied a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around only to see the white hair and red trenchcoat she remembered. The sword was with him this time.

Selene turned around and folded her arms, impatiently wanting to get the job done, but her curiosity was still unfulfilled. She had never met a Lycan before who had turned against his own kind. She wanted to know more, and yet she wanted him dead like the rest.

"Why do you hunt your own kind?" She replied in a demanding voice.

"Doing humanity a favor." He shrugged with a grin. "I get money and that's one less for people to worry about."

This was unheard of for Selene, but it made sense for there to be at least one Lycan who had morals. "You do it for the pay then?"

"Pretty much." Dante replied with a shrug. "And a bit of satisfaction too." He stepped around to the front of her. "So what kinda work are we talking about here? Too weak to fight them?"

"Actually." Selene replied, pressing her pistol to the back of his head. "I'm here to kill you like the rest."

The devil hunter nodded, fearlessly. "I see." Then suddenly, before Selene could react, he spun around and pulled her pistol to his stomach. Selene fired directly through his body, seeing blood come out the other side. "I figured you would want to try that, but you can't."

"Watch me." She replied letting go of her pistol, grabbing the silver steak and shoving it into his chest. Dante looked down as she backed away, expecting to drop. However, this was not the case once again. Dante just stood there staring at the steak, then he looked up at her. Selene raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you?"

Dante pulled out the steak and threw it down, turning his back. "I'm not like you, that's for sure." He looked to the silver steak once again then back up at her. "Silver huh? That's old school. I've never been mistaken for a Lycan before." He chuckled to himself.

He was no Lycan after all. The only thing she could think of now was to present him to Kraven. Perhaps having him as an ally would be a good idea after all. Her head spun as she tried to gather the possibilities of what he could be, but she could think of nothing.

"Wait!" She spoke up before he could get away.

Dante simply threw her pistol over his shoulder, which she caught and replied. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright another chapter done. And I am very pleased to see how quickly this story grew in popularity. I was rather surprised. <strong>

**Now several things to address that were stated before. In the movie if you look close enough you can tell that Selene's eyes will be brown in one scene and blue in another, then brown again. This is why her eyes appeared brown instead of blue in this story, because of that little thing. **

**Keep reading. Loving the views.**


End file.
